


Vega

by breepers_creepers



Series: Asterism [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crystals, Lodestar AU, Ouija Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breepers_creepers/pseuds/breepers_creepers
Summary: Sam and Tucker resort to occultism.
Series: Asterism [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Vega

"Hey, uh Sam? I really shouldn't be surprised, but uh, where exactly did you get a creepy antique Ouija Board?"

"It's my Grandma's," Sam explained as she set the board gently on the ground. "She was really into occult stuff back in her early twenties." She dug the planchette out of her pocket. "She gave it to me, after..."

"Oh." Tucker's face fell, like it did every time someone mentioned The Accident. "So... does it work?"

Sam snorted.

"Oh, come on, Sam!" Tucker rolled his eyes. "I've never done this before, I don't know how it works! I just know my mom told me to stay away from them."

Sam raised an eyebrow. She knew how much he respected his mom's advice. "And you're willing to do this anyway?"

"For Danny, anything." Tucker's eyes were like steel.

Sam stared at him for a moment, trying to gauge if he was serious. Despite her reputation, she wouldn't force him to do something he wasn't comfortable with. Push him, yeah, but not force. Finally, she nodded and nudged the planchette to the center of the board. "Put your fingers on it, like I'm doing."

Tucker hesitated only a second before he did so. "What are the crystals for?" He nodded to the multicolored gems placed in a circle around them.

"They're for protection, purification, amplification, that sort of thing."

Tucker's eyes widened. "Protection? From what?" He moved to take his hands off the planchette.

"Uh uh," Sam scowled. "You've already touched it, you're in for the long haul." It wasn't quite true, as they hadn't started yet, but he didn't need to know that.

Tucker whined, but settled back down.

"They're just to make sure we make contact with Danny, and not someone else." Sam explained.

"Oh. That sounds... reasonable."

Sam huffed. "Okay. Let's start." Despite her declaration, neither of them acted.

After a moment, Tucker asked, "Sam? Are we supposed to be doing something?"

Sam sighed. "I can't do this Tucker," she said quietly.

"What do you mean? I thought this was the whole point of coming over."

"Have you seen those things out there? There's no way Danny turned into one of them. He was too gentle. Wherever he is, he probably won't appreciate us disturbing him." She took her hands off the planchette.

Tucker copied her, looking slightly relieved. "So, you don't think Danny's a ghost?"

Sam opened her mouth to confirm in the negative, when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. The planchette was moving. She and Tucker watched in something akin to fear as the little piece of wood slid across the board to 'YES'.

"It's not supposed to do that." Sam whispered. 

Tucker whimpered.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, sounding more confident than she felt.

D-A-N-N-Y.

"Tell us something only you would know."

The planchette pointed towards Tucker, who was getting paler by the second, then spelled out, L-U-N-C-H-B-O-X. Tucker winced, sent a nervous glance to Sam, and nodded. "That's Danny."

"What?" Sam frowned. "What does a lunchbox have to do with anything?"

"You don't want to know." If possible, Tucker seemed more nervous now than when the planchette had started moving.

Sam narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She'd find out eventually. Nobody could keep secrets from her.

An echo of familiar laughter bounced around the basement. Sam felt herself tear up at the sound of a voice she'd thought she'd never hear again. "So you are a ghost? But you're not like the others. There's no way."

"Why can't we see you?" Tucker asked.

W-E-A-K.

Sam frowned. "If you're too weak to be visible, how come you can move the planchette?"

The planchette spun off the board, pointing towards the amplifying crystal.

"Oh." Sam supposed that made sense. Things were quiet for a moment.

Then Tucker sniffled, "I miss you, man."

At Tucker's admission, Sam couldn't hold back her own tears any longer. They streamed down her cheeks, and she could have sworn she felt a cold finger wipe them away. Sam grabbed ahold of her living friend, and they huddled together, sobbing quietly.

They were almost certain they felt a pair of ghostly arms wrap around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning, I have never used a Ouija board, which is why I skipped all the conventional guidelines and stuff


End file.
